liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Kewell
Harold "Harry" Kewell (born 22 September 1978) is a former Liverpool player. He played for Liverpool from 2003 to 2008 before joining Turkish club Galatasaray. Liverpool career Kewell signed for Liverpool in 9 July, 2003 for £5,000,000, on a 5 year contract worth around £60,000 a week.Liverpool sign Kewell On May 25, 2005, Kewell became the only Australian-born player (Craig Johnston was born in South Africa) to win the UEFA Champions League, playing in Liverpool's win over A.C. Milan on penalties. Kewell was controversially selected by Benítez ahead of the defensive midfielder Hamann, signalling the club's intent to attack from the outset. The gamble proved unsuccessful, and an injured Kewell was substituted early in the first half with a torn adductor muscle. Liverpool were losing 1-0 at the time and Kewell was infamously booed off the pitch by Liverpool fans with many suggesting he had faked the injury. In November 2005, after recovering from the injury sustained during the final, Kewell spoke to the Liverpool FC official website, saying that he had a strong desire to repay his manager Rafael Benitez for showing confidence in him by fielding him in the Champions League Final. He also thanked his wife and friends for the support shown to him while he recovered from injury. He also re-stated the severity of the injury which had forced him off in the Final and told his doubters that they were misguided to question the severity of his injury. Kewell's form for Liverpool in the 2005-06 English Premier League season showed what he was truly capable of, scoring goals and plenty of assists, lending support to his assertion that his prior mediocre performance was the result of poor health rather than apathy. Kewell scored his first league goal at Anfield in over 2 years when Liverpool beat Spurs 1-0 in January, he was also the only scorer when Liverpool beat Man City 1-0 at Anfield and scored the last goal in a 3-1 win over Everton in one of his best displays of the season. Kewell was also one of Liverpool's best performers in the FA Cup semi final win over Chelsea which Liverpool won 2-1. Kewell played in the 2005-06 FA Cup Final, only to be substituted in the 48th minute due to abdominal pains (the supporters reaction this time was more sympathetic compared to the previous years champions league final). It was later confirmed by Liverpool that he had torn a groin muscle, but was expected to be fit for the World Cup. On April 30, 2007 Kewell made his comeback from almost a year out of club football. He came on as a 55th minute substitute for Liverpool F.C. Reserves in a 'mini-derby' against Everton F.C. Reserves. On May 5, 2007, he came on as a substitute in the second half of Liverpool's match against Fulham at Craven Cottage, having not played for Liverpool since his substition in 2005-06 FA Cup Final. On May 13th 2007, Harry came on as substitute in the second half against Charlton in the last game of the Premiership. Speculation on whether he was to be selected in Liverpool's upcoming Champions League Final in Athens rapidly became positive for Kewell after providing an excellent game against Charlton. Harry provided a cross in for Dirk Kuyt to assist towards a Xabi Alonso goal and then scored a penalty on the 90th minute 3. He played in the Champions league Final in Athens, coming on as a second half substitute for Bolo Zenden. Kewell was injured for the start of the 2007-08 season, he faces an uncertain future at Liverpool having suffered yet another injury, which has sidelined him for the first month of the Premier League season. Kewell returned as a substitute in Liverpool's Carling Cup victory over Cardiff City F.C. on October 31, coming on in the 71st minute. He has since come on as a substitute in the Premier League and UEFA Champions League against Blackburn and Besiktas respectively. After his return Liverpool manager Rafael Benitez stated on the club's website and to other members of the media that a new contract for Harry to continue his career at Anfield is not out of the question. Many believe that if Kewell can stay injury free until the seasons end he will be offered the chance to remain with the club. Stats References External links * Kewell Kewell Kewell